New York Fairytale
by Nothing-without-Magic
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been living in New York together for the past 2 years, Everything seams perfect but everyone knows when it's all going right something has to go wrong. Will they be able to pull through and be stronger on the other side? or will they allow the world to as it wishes?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm going to try a chapter fic this time, I understand my writing isn't very good so if anyone could give me any advice I'd be very thankful. Well enjoy. And of course I don't own Glee nor do I own any of the characters =(

Chapter 1.

The sun was just beginning to peak through the curtains when Blaine awoke. He rubbed at his eye to rid away the sleepy haze and turned his head to the right; Lying next to him still asleep was his boyfriend Kurt. Blaine stayed like that for a few moments just watching Kurt's chest rise and fall. He never worked out when he became so lucky to have managed to snag a man like Kurt but every day he was thankful for whatever it was. It wasn't long until he heard Kurt make a small noise as he began to wake. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and was greeted be honey orbs looking back at him.

'Good morning handsome' Kurt spoke as smiled up at Blaine

'Morning beautiful, what would you like for breakfast?' Blaine asked whilst running his hand through Kurt's chestnut hair

'Mmm' 'You?' Kurt sighed content with having his hair stroked.

'Well that can be arranged' Blaine lowered his voice as he leant down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Kurt's awaiting lips, 'mmm' was Kurt's reply 'Come on sleep head no back to sleep Mr' Blaine poked Kurt in his side when he started to drift back to sleep, Kurt pouted but kept his eye's closed. 'Come on sweetie, I'll make you some pancakes?' Blaine asked as he carried on poking Kurt in the side of his ribcage 'pancakes? I can wake up for pancakes' Kurt's eyes snapped open and he smiled a smile a sweetly as possible at Blaine, With a sigh Blaine slipped from the bed and put on his robe, 'Fine, But you better be out of bed by the time I have made them' Blaine pointed at Kurt as he left the room 'LOVE YOU' was the reply he heard once in the kitchen. With a shake of his Blaine set about gathering all the ingredients he would need to make the pancakes. After pouring in the batter mix Blaine heard footsteps coming towards him. Kurt was in fact out of bed, fully dressed, and ready to start the day. 'wow' Blaine whispered out when he caught a glimpse of Kurt. No matter how many times Blaine sees Kurt in any of his outfits he always surprised with how beautiful the many really is. 'Damn I'm one lucky man' He thinks to himself as he flips the pancakes.

With the smell of blueberry pancakes in the air Kurt sets the table pour's two glasses of orange juice and awaits for breakfast to be served. A plate is placed before him with a small stack of the pancakes.

'mmm these smell delicious' Kurt breathes in the scent it's enough to make his mouth water, He grabs his fork and begins eating only stopping to allow a small moan of pleasure out every now and then. Blaine can't help but chuckle to himself, Pancakes are about the only thing he can cook but every time he does cook them Kurt acts as though they are the most amazing thing he has ever eaten.

'So what's the plan for today then?' Blaine asks after swallowing the last of his own breakfast

'Well I thought we could go for a nice walk, and maybe a spot of shopping?' The hopeful glint in Kurt's eyes makes it impossible for Blaine to say no, even though he hates shopping with Kurt because he ends up being a bag carrier. And there is always A LOT of bags. 'Okay but only a little bit of shopping! My arm's still ache from last time' 'okay, just a little' 'maybe' Kurt adds to the end.

Kurt declares that he should be the one to do the washing up seeing as Blaine cooked, and the fact that he is ready to go out. With a sigh Blaine leaves Kurt to do the washing up and gets himself ready for the day. He emerges from the bathroom just as Kurt's drying the last plate.

'Almost ready to leave?' Kurt asks as he puts the plate back in the cupboard

'Yeah just shoes then we can go, Why are we in such a hurry the morning?' Blaine asks whilst grabbing his shoes from the shoe rack by the front door.

'No reason' Is Kurt's reply as he pulls on his coat, Blaine see's the sly smile Kurt is wearing and is curious to find out what he's up to.

'Come on then let's go' After locking the door and walking the short distance from their apartment to the ground floor Blaine and Kurt head off into the City of New York hand in hand. They arrive in central park half an hour later, They take a slow walk around watching all the tourists and the happiness etched on to their faces, It's when they are sitting down on a park bench watching the birds that Blaine leans over and places a kiss to Kurt's cheek. 'I love it here. I love it because it's an amazing city. I love it because you love it. And I love it because it's where you are.' Blaine speaks whilst looking into Kurt's eyes. 'I love it here to. I love the shops, the atmosphere, the people, the smell, but most of all I love it because it's where you are too' Kurt replies smiling as he leans in and presses a sweet lingering kiss to Blaine's lips.

'Shall we carry on moving?' Kurt asks after a further 10 minutes of watching the birds 'Shopping to do' Kurt adds afterwards to which Blaine just groans. 'Spose' he replies and huffs and he stands back up offering his hand to Kurt to help him stand 'Thank you kind gentleman' Kurt smiles and gives Blaine another quick peck.

They walk towards one of the many shopping centres, Already Blaine can feel his arms begging him not carry any heavy bags. Once in the centre Kurt is really in his element. It's amazing to watch, you can see the passion burning in his eyes the smile he wears when he brainstorms on what he can with what. Blaine loves seeing Kurt like this. He loves seeing him so happy, so no matter how many time's Blaine's arms ache from carrying so much he will do it time after time to keep Kurt smiling.

'You would look so cute in this Blaine' Kurt exclaimed as he held up a button up shirt, 'Please you must buy it. You'd look amazing!' Kurt was pouting now. Kurt pouting was never good because when Kurt pouted he got what he wanted. 'Ugh fine. Put it in the basket' Blaine sighed yet again Kurt had won. It wasn't Blaine didn't like the shirt, Nor was it the price tag, It was the fact that he already had so much clothes thanks to being Kurt's boyfriend he didn't think their flat could possibly hold anymore.

'Well, Well, Well if it isn't Lady Hummel and Hobbit'

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another as realisation hit them, they turned so quick they both nearly fell. Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, Hope you enjoy, I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going, so I'm kind of making it up as I go along, If anyone has any suggestions of what I could do with do not hesitate to PM me it would be greatly appreciated. Thank You! As always I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

'Santana?' Both Blaine and Kurt said in perfect timing of one another.

'You damn right!' Santana quipped back

'What are you doing here?' Kurt questioned as he looked at his former roommate sceptically

'Well you see, it turns out they don't like bitchy diva's to be model's, Apparently I'm not cut out for it, which of course is a whole load of bullcrap' Santana replies whilst inspecting her finger nails

Blaine and Kurt share a glance at one another before Blaine asks 'So why are you back here?'

'Well it's where my two best gays are, so I thought hey, I know what I'll go crash with them, they will be so happy to see me!' She replied grinning 'So here I am'

Blaine and Kurt didn't know what to do, They didn't think they could leave her out on the streets if she doesn't really have anywhere to go, but they didn't want to have to put up with her for longer than necessary, She can become a bit of pain when you spend more than a week with the woman.

'So, you don't have anywhere to go?' Kurt questions

'Nope, No money, No nothing, I spent the last of my cash getting back here from L.A'

'Well I guess you'll have to come home with us, but you can't stay for long Santana me and Blaine need our space' Kurt sighed and motioned for her to follow them, 'So much for more shopping' Kurt glumly thought to himself.

After walking back to their apartment with less bags than Kurt wanted to be coming home with, for once Blaine was glad Santana was there he didn't think his arms could have taken much more if Kurt had carried on his shopping spree.

'I'll set up the guest bedroom I suppose' Blaine said after placing the shopping bags into his and Kurt's room. He got clean sheets from in the airing cupboard and proceeded to set up the bed in the guest room for Santana 'God I hope she doesn't plan on spending to long here, I'm not sure I could cope with her and Kurt in one house' Blaine thought as he stuffed the pillows in to cases.

'So you still at NAYDA lady lips?' Santana asked as Kurt took a seat on the couch

'Santana, Stop with the insults, if you want to stay here stop it. And yes I'm still at NAYDA' Kurt replied rubbing his hands across his face in frustration, that is one thing he did not miss about the girl when she was gone the constant insults. 'What about hobbit? What's he doing?' 'SANTANA what did I just say about insults? Do you listen?' Kurt could feel his anger begin to boil 'Sheesh you know I don't mean it, it just slips out I don't even realise I say these things, you can't blame me. Anyway like I asked what's BLAINE doing' She made a point to draw out Blaine's name to show she was trying 'Uh, He's at NAYDA to' Kurt appreciated that she was at least sort of trying. 'Cool, cool, what about Berry? See her anymore?' Santana questioned as she walked around the apartment checking it out 'Yes we see Rachel quite often actually, She's on Broadway now, Fanny in funny girl!' 'Wow, she actually did it. Man hands actually made it' 'Santana' Kurt warned. 'Wow Rachel actually made, better?' Sarcasm was etched into her voice as she spoke. Blaine popped out form the spare room announcing that it was ready for Santana. The girl walked into the room inspect it 'Oh no!' Kurt and Blaine shared a look as Santana came storming out of the room 'I cannot sleep on that bed, it's like concrete it will ruin my body' She stated point accusingly into the room at the bed. Blaine sighed an over exaggerated sigh. 'It's either that or nothing, Don't like it you can sleep outside' Blaine angrily said as we walked into the kitchen, Santana just being here makes him need coffee more than he ever has.

'Fine, It will do' She huffed and dropped herself onto the couch beside Kurt.

'So what do we have planned for tonight?' She asks whilst flipping on the TV and scanning through the channels

'Well me and Blaine are going out for a meal tonight, so you can do whatever you want' Kurt sighed as he watched program after program fly past the screen.

'Think I'll come with you guys' the girl said as she finally found a channel to settle on

'NO!' Blaine shouted from within the kitchen 'No you are not coming out on mine and Kurt's date. No not happening' Blaine stormed into the front room and stormed back out.

'Ugh fine, Got Berry's number? She'd love to hang out with me' Santana said grabbing Kurt's phone and pursing to find Rachel's number. She then proceeded to text Rachel pretending to be Kurt.

Outgoing text – Rachel Berry

Hey, do you fancy doing dinner tonight? xx

Incoming text – Rachel Berry

Yeah sure thing, where too and what time? Xx

Outgoing text – Rachel Berry

The little Italian on the corner of our old street? I haven't been there in ages? Xx

Incoming text – Rachel Berry

Sounds great say about 8? Xx

Outgoing text – Rachel Berry

8 sounds great, see you then, love you xx

Incoming text – Rachel Berry

See you then, love you too, xx

'There we go sorted' Santana smiled to herself as she placed Kurt's phone back onto the coffee table.

Kurt had gone to join Blaine in the kitchen for some much needed coffee 'How long do you think she plans on staying?' Blaine asked whilst looking through the doorway at Santana lounging back on their couch 'I'm not sure I hope not long, she's already driving me insane' Kurt replied taking a sip of his coffee and letting out a pleasurable sigh as the warm liquid made its way down his throat. 'I'm not having her here for more than a week Kurt, If you don't kick her out by the end of said week I will, and I will not be as nice as you about it' Blaine pointed out as he made his back into the living room.

'Hurry up Kurt! I need to use the bathroom' Santana screamed as did pee dance outside the bathroom door where Kurt had been for the past half an hour. The door slowly opened and Kurt pushed past her muttering 'all yours' 'GAH' was her only reply as she dashed forward.

'It's been 6 hours and she's already managed to break two mugs and clog the shower up with her hair' This is going to be a long freaking week Kurt thought to himself as he putting the finishing touches to his outfit. He made his way into the living room and slipped his shoes on ready to leave. Santana emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later and as soon as she slipped her jacket on Blaine was ushering her out of the door. 'Enjoy your night boys' Santana called as she strutted off with a wink. 'Intolerable' Blaine mumbled barley above a whisper.

With Santana gone to meet Rachel Kurt and Blaine can head off to enjoy their meal together. Or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Back again. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter please leave reviews so I know what you guys are thinking. So much for taking the time to read my story!

Chapter 3

The restaurant was a lovely little place hidden down a side street. It was small but there was an acceptable amount of room between the tables. Once arriving Blaine gave his name to the lady at the front. They were escorted to a table towards the back in a secluded area of the restaurant. Blaine orders a bottle of champagne for them. Kurt looked surprised because they only have champagne when it's a special occasion and as far as he was aware it wasn't. 'What's that for?' He asked 'Just because' Blaine replied 'Just because what though?' 'Just because I love you and you deserved to be spoilt. Now study that menu and we can order' Blaine said as he grabbed his mean and started to scan the list of meals. Kurt watched Blaine as he scanned them menu, If he didn't know better he'd say Blaine was up to something. 'I think I'll have the pasta' Kurt announced after scanning the menu. 'I think I'll have the same' Blaine smiled over to his boyfriend. A waiter came and took their orders, and poured their drinks for them. Blaine raised his glass to Kurt 'Too us. Too all that we have so far achieved and all that we are going to achieve. I love you Kurt, I love you so much and I'm so glad I get to spend all the amazing moments in my life with you' Blaine said as he clinked their glasses together. 'To us' Kurt repeated and took a sip of his drink. He watched Blaine and started to become more suspicious Blaine looked nervous. 'Why would he be nervous?' Kurt thought to himself as he took another sip of his drink, before he could call Blaine out on his behaviour their food arrived. As they dug into the meals Kurt kept a close on Blaine, He was fidgeting and kept rubbing his hands together when he thought Kurt wasn't looking. Before they knew it the meal was finished and their plates were taken away leaving their table clear and menus for dessert. Kurt didn't need to look at the menu he knew he wanted cheesecake. When the orders for their desserts had been taken, Blaine reached out and grasped Kurt's hand across the table. Kurt looked up and was greeted with hazel eyes filled with fear and nerves 'What is going on?' Kurt started wondering even more he was become nervous himself. Just as Blaine was about to speak Santana swooped in and took a seat between the pair. 'Lady's! Berry here got pissy because she thought she was meeting you, so I brought her here' Santana said as she swiped Blaine's glass from within his hand. The arrival of Santana and Rachel had caused Blaine to drop Kurt's hand and act as if nothing was happening. 'What is going on today?' Kurt asked himself.

After desert had been finished Kurt felt oblige to invite Rachel up their apartment for a coffee seeing as she was generally disappointed it was Santana she was meeting and not Kurt. Much to Blaine's frustration he went about making coffee's for the four of them. 'HAD TO RUIN DIDN'T THEY' 'I was just about to ask!' Blaine shouted at himself inside his head. He had been planning this for the past 6 weeks. Tonight was supposed to be the night he proposed to Kurt. But just as he built up the courage Santana and Rachel come busting on in them. 'Now I need to figure out another way I can ask' 'Stupid girls have no idea when people want to be left alone' Blaine sighed to himself as he carried in the tray of coffee's.

It wasn't until 11:45 that night that Rachel finally left to go home to her own apartment. With a heavy sigh Blaine shut the door after the girl. Santana decided that she'd retreat the guest room and with a quick good night left Kurt and Blaine to wash up the cups and head to bed themselves. After washing and packing away the dishes. Blaine was the first one to bed; Kurt was sat at his vanity doing his moisturising routine. 5 minutes after Blaine got into bed he felt the bed indent as Kurt got in beside him. Blaine shimmed his way forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest and rested his head between Kurt's shoulder and neck, He placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms. 'Why were you so nervous earlier?' Kurt asked 'nervous? When?' Blaine question trying to not give anything away. 'At the restaurant you kept fidgeting and wringing your hands, all the things you do when you are nervous, what was wrong?' Kurt asked worry laced in his voice as he rub a hand up and down Blaine's arm. 'Oh that, I thought I saw some keep staring at us and it was making me uncomfortable' Blaine lied. 'Why didn't you say something?' Kurt quickened the pace of the soothing arm strokes 'I didn't want to make a scene' Blaine replied, he hated lying to Kurt, But this needed to be a surprise. 'It's okay honey, I got you' Kurt said as he pulled Blaine closer into his chest and held him tight. 'I love you' Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine's cheeks. 'I love you too baby' Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest. Snuggled up together the pair fell into a blissful sleep together.

Sorry it's such a short chapter. Please leave reviews, Any advice is greatly appreciated thanks for reading!


End file.
